Dogs
There are a wide range of dogs you can get. They function as hunting partners, but also scare away wild animals that try and trash your farm. Each dog has a different set of skills, making it useful in different situations or specialized for a specific type of prey. They can die after 8-11 years from old age. Obtaining a dog Dogs can be obtained by trading or breeding. Some dogs are obtained by trading crops and products, however, a number of dogs can be obtained by trading two dogs of a different breed. The last dogs you can get can be traded for a Terrier. Small Dogs Small dogs are generally good for hunting small game. Terriers and such can effectively hunt rabbits. However, the Shiba Inu is classified as a small dog, it is generally used to hunt large game. Large Dogs Large dogs are used to hunt large game. In general they have more health and can learn more of each command. Mastiff's eat meat constantly and are the only adult dogs that can starve. DOG INFO: Colors in order from most to least common; Underneath each dogs are a list of skills they can learn (They can all learn Attack); Terrier: Light Brown (Normal), Dark Brown/Red (Alt), White (Alt), Silver (Alt) -Search, Collect (s), Step Back, Conceal, Chase Out, Decoy, Calm, Drive Off Dachshund: Red (Normal), Green (Alt), Solid Brown (Alt), Grey Daplled (Alt) -Search, Step Back, Conceal, Decoy, Drive Off, Step Back, Tease, Scold Ally, Return, Guard, Hole Chomp, Encourage Basset: Light Brown/White (Normal), White/Grey (Alt), Solid Grey (Alt), White/Yellow (Alt) -Search, Collect (s), Step Back, Track (Far), Conceal, Tease, Decoy, Scold Ally, Return, Guard, Encourage, Track (Fled), Taunt, Drive Off Corgi: Light Brown (Normal), Muddy Grey (Alt), Grey (Alt), White (Alt, Very Rare) -Attack, Search, Decoy, Drive Off, Cattle Drive, Coll. Cattle Retriever: Gold (Normal), Dusty Gold/Grey (Alt), Black (Alt), Silver (Alt) -Collect (s), Step Back, Track (Far), Decoy, Track (Fled), Drive Off Shiba: Light Brown/White (Normal), Reddish Brown (Alt), Grey (Alt), Black/Brown (Alt) -Search, Collect (s), Surpirse, Decoy, Surround, Chomp, Step Back, Track (Fled), Tease, Scold Ally, Return, Guard, Encourage, Track (Far), Taunt, Distract, Drive Off, Boo! Sheepdog: Brown/White (Normal), Black (Alt), Yellow (Alt), Silver (Alt) -Step Back, Decoy, Drive Off, Scold Ally, Encourage, Guard, Return, Tease, Shepherd, Guide, Coll. Sheep, Taunt Whippet: Brown/White (Normal), Grey (Alt), White (Alt), Peach (Alt) -Step Back, Decoy, Drive Off, Sprint, Scold Ally, Encourage, Guard, Return, Dash, Taunt Pointer: Brown/White Marble (Normal), Cream (Alt), Red (Alt), Grey/White (Alt) -Collect (s), Surprise, Lunge, Decoy, Step Back, Track (Far), Tease, Scold Ally, Return, Guard, Encourage, Up Tree, Track (Fled), Taunt, Distract, Drive Off, Boo! Shepherd: Light Brown/Dark Brown Blanket (Normal), Dusty Saddle (Alt), Red (Alt), Blue (Alt) -Track (Far), Collect (s), Step Back, Decoy, Drive Off, Scold Ally, Boo!, Encourage, Guard, Return, Chomp, Shepherd, Coll. Sheep, Coll. Cattle, Distract, Alert, Guide, Yawn, Collect (L), Track (Fled), Taunt Mastiff: Yellow (Normal), Grey (Alt), Slightly Redder Grey (Alt), Reddish Brown (Alt) -Cow Kill, Chomp, Decoy, Drive Off, Return, Step Back, Scold Ally, Guard, Collect (L), Encourage, Taunt Pointevin: Light Brown (Normal), Yellow (Alt), Dark Brown (Alt), White (Alt) -Collect (s), Step Back, Track (Far), Decoy, Calm, Drive Off, Lightfoot, Scold Ally, Boo!, Encourage, Guard, Collect (L), Return, Chomp, Ambush, Cow Kill, Track (Fled), Taunt, Distract These are the only one's I've found before the colors looped back to normal, if there's more feel free to share them! -Edited By Disteerily Category:Animals Category:Dogs